The present invention relates to a device for use in filling containers with a liquid, such as flowable food, in a specified amount in each container.
Liquid filling devices are known wherein a filling nozzle body is provided at its open lower end with metal netting for preventing the liquid from flowing out of the nozzle body under gravity by the surface tension of the liquid.
The above device has the following problem: The metal netting has portions where the constituent warp and weft wires overlap each other. When the nozzle is to be cleaned and sterilized, it is difficult to remove the liquid from the overlapping portions, so that the metal netting cannot be cleaned and sterilized efficiently. If the liquid contains the flesh of fruit or fibrous substance, such substance becomes lodged in wire lapping portions and is extremely difficult to remove.